Moving
by InsanityIsNormal2004
Summary: Hotch got asked by the BAU to go work with them. He and his son have to move to a near by town in order for that to happen. Jack meets some great friends, and starts working on Karate. Hotch starts working on some of the worst serial killers and rapests he's ever encountered. I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR KICK"N IT!


Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner was coming home from a very long and hard day at work, and couldn't wait to see Jack. Jack had grown a lot and was 13 years old, but tomorrow was his birthday.

Jack's POV

My dad is coming home, and will probably be here in around 5 minutes. I am sitting here trying to figure out this one math problem. The issue is every time I think that I have the answer, it just doesn't look right. I try a couple more times and it finally looks right. After a little while longer I realize that dad isn't home yet and I was working ahead on my homework. I start to worry about what could have happened to my dad.

A couple more minutes passed then the doorbell rang. I went to the window, that was right next the door, and saw my dad standing there. He was waiting, with an armful of groceries. I walked to the door, unlocked the door and opened it. He walked in and greeted me,"Hey Jack, I was wondering if it would be okay if we moved to a house in a town named Seaford."(in this story is fifteen minutes from Quantico)

I stood there for a little bit thinking if I was ready to leave this town that I grew up in.

"Uhh...sure?"

"Okay, I just figured out that there is a really good school there. And you were telling me how you wanted to learn Karate, there are two dojos there," he finished with a smile that would make anyone, in there right mind, smile. We ate then went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~Jack's dream~~~~~~~~~~~

_It all started when dad and I started to drive there, we were there talking and having fun. We eventually quieted down, and agreed to turn on some music. The first song was Singing in the Shower by Becky G we sang all the way through the song. Then Fearless by Kim Crawford came on and I started singing immediately. About half way through the song my dad got shot by a bullet._

_~~~~~~~~~~~End of Dream~~~~~~~~~~~_

I woke up screaming cause the dream felt so real. I just started to cry, I was so scared that my dad was dead. Then I looked up and saw my dad coming to me, I smiled. He came and hugged me while asking, "Are you alright Jack?"

I nodded and started sobbing.

~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up feeling like today was going to be a good day. I got out of bed to find my dad packing his things. Then I remembered that we're moving. What confuses me was the fact that there are like around ten more people either packing thing or carrying our things out to my dad's truck. I walked up to my dad and said, "Dad,who are these people,and do you want me to start packing my things?"

He turned to me and said, "These are some people from work, and only if you don't want them to touch your stuff."

I smiled and said, "I'll go pack my things then."

But before left the room I heard some man compliment how I looked, to my dad. I just continued to walk to my room. I turned to the woman and thanked her, she was blushing horribly. Seconds later, I heard my dad laugh.

I went to my room, turned on some music. I work better with music. About an hour later, I have all my things packed and ready to go. I started to bring my boxes and bags out to my dad's truck. When I get to the truck I see that there were like three girls loading the truck up. I went to pull out one ear plug out of my ear as Geronimo by Sheppard came on.

~~~~~~~~~~~Starting to drive~~~~~~~~~~~

I sit in the passenger seat waiting for my dad to finish loading the rest of the boxes into the bed of the truck. He opened the door, causing me to jump. He laughed at me, and I blushed. I had forgot that I had my earplugs in my ear until a song that I love comes on.

I start singing along to my music when my dad reaches over and unplugs my earbuds from my phone. I look over and ask him, "Why did you do that?"

He says, "Because I want to listen to your music."

Then just to annoy my dad I turn on my Kesha playlist. He hates Kesha. He just rolls his eyes.

I looked over at him wanting to see his expression, he just glared at me. I smiled as widely as I could, got out my phone and texted my friends 'Uhh, by the way, my dad and I agreed to move, we figured this out yesterday. We're moving to Seaford, where that one pop star named Kim Crawford lives. Bye~Jack'.

I just started to sing and dance, now if you've ever heard me sing you would either be pulling out your eardrums, or you would be sitting there laughing as hard as my dad is. Then my dad grabs the phone and stops the song in the middle of a song. Saying that we could talk instead of listening to music he hates. I just started to laugh as hard as I could.

A few minutes later my ribs start to hurt. Then I grabbed my phone and plugged my earbuds in, but kept one earbud out. After that I kinda lost track of the songs that came on. About an hour later he stopped the car at a gas station saying, "We need to get gas. Can you go inside and get us both a water and a snack?" I did as told.

When we were in the car I turned my music back on.

We were both having a good time just singing along to the music. My dad likes this playlist. He reached over, took my phone, looked at the screen, and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later, Aaron Hotchner's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack is laying there asleep. He looks so peaceful. We are about an hour away from Seaford. I look at his phone again to see what song is playing.

About half an hour later Jack wakes up. I ask him, "Hey, how did you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess," he responds.

He takes his phone back a new song starts. We both roll our eyes at the same time. We just start laughing our heads off. Then I turn to him, "what did you mean when you said 'Okay, I guess?'"

He looks at me and says,"I didn't have a good dream. I guess that I'm just worried that this town won't be a good experience."

That makes me a little upset. I try to comfort him as good as I can. About half an hour later we arrive at Seaford.


End file.
